


He's perfect

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: While Taron is open about their relationship and his affection towards Richard, Rich backs off in public. T tries to ignore it but one day it leaves him upset, which is when Richard realizes he has to do something…
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	He's perfect

Taron stands in the kitchen of Richard’s apartment and prepares some breakfast for them. Rich is still asleep, exhausted from a busy day yesterday. He has his headphones in, singing quietly to the tune and squeaks surprised as he feels Richard wrapping his arms around him.

Richard chuckles softly and buries his face in his shoulder, “Morning,” he mumbles.

“Morning, love,” T says and takes his headphones out. “Tired?” he asks and Rich hums a yes hiding his face in his neck. Taron reaches back and softly fondles over his curls before running them through his hair and massaging his scalp softly. Rich moans softly at that and presses himself closer to him. “Having a headache?” Taron asks, knowing his boyfriend all too well.

“Mm,” he hums and breathes in Taron’s sweet scent.

“Aww, my poor baby,” he says and turns around in his embrace pulling him close into his arm. Richard nestles his face in his neck again and Taron plays with his hair lovingly, “You should eat something. Maybe a shower and some fresh air will do you good.”

“Not yet. Wanna cuddle you,” Rich mumbles and makes his boyfriend giggle as he cuddles into him even more.

They haven’t been a couple for too long and their relationship was almost three months strong. Both Taron and Richard started developing feelings for each other not long after they met, but it took them a while to open up about it. Their love was strong, they were a cheesy couple and Taron loved how often Richard just randomly scooped him into his arms, holding him like he would never let go of him again.

After their breakfast and a shower, Richard grabs Taron by the waist, who’s standing in their bedroom, and pulls him down with him. He falls onto the bed and turns around quickly, lying on top of Taron now. “What are you doing?” Taron giggles and looks at him with a wide smile on his face.

Richard chuckles and bops his nose lovingly. “Keeping you close,” he states and leans down, nudging their noses together, “Because I love you.”

“I love you, too,” T smiles and pushes his head up, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Rich hums happily and sinks down with him, his hands grabbing Taron’s and bringing them above his head in the sheets. He takes his time kissing him, loving the feeling of it. “So, so much.” he whispers and plants a kiss on the top of his nose.

Taron beams up at him and giggles softly.

\- 

When they get out of the car, Taron steps next to Richard and instinctively reaches out for his hand. But after a short moment, he realizes that Richard has them in the pockets of his coat and so he decides to do the same. They walk next to each other in the park and start talking about whatever comes to their minds. As the park gets a bit emptier and no one approaches them anymore, Richard offers him his hand and Taron takes it with a little smile. Rich intertwines their fingers and leans down a bit to press a kiss onto his temple.

He realizes Taron shivers a bit from the cold and pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around him as they continue walking, “You’re cold?”

“Yeah,” T admits and Rich starts rubbing his shoulder lovingly.

“We can go back home soon,” Rich says and looks down at him, pure love in his features and kisses him.

T returns the kiss and cuddles into him, feeling safe and loved. Suddenly someone says Richard’s name and Rich lets go off him immediately, not even holding him anymore.

It’s an old friend of him and they start talking, Taron stands a bit aside and watches them. He wraps his arms around him as the cold sends shivers through his body and longs to be back in Richard’s safe and warm embrace.

His mate looks at Taron and sends him a smile. “Taron, right?” he makes sure and T nods.

“He’s my partner,” Richard adds and shortly looks at Taron before looking back at his mate.

“Oh congrats!” he says and pats his back.

But something hurts Taron about all of this. He remembers when Richard introduced him to his parents, arms wrapped around him, a big smile on his face and planting a kiss on his lips before looking at him full of love and proud. He introduced him as his boyfriend not his partner. But now there’s nothing of that, he didn’t even look at him properly. When Richard’s mate says goodbye and walks off in the other direction Taron turns around and continues his way.

Richard quickly catches up and glances over at him, “You alright?”

“Sure,” Taron says and looks forward stubborn.

Richard watches him for a moment and decides to say nothing. Something just changed in Taron’s behavior and he can’t quite figure out why, “Still cold?”

“Mm.”

“Wanna come here?” he asks him.

“No,” Taron says and looks forward, his mind occupied by his busy thoughts.

Rich bites back a sigh and decides to shut his mouth. Taron was in a state of mind now where he wouldn’t answer. They drive home in silence and Taron is chewing on his lower lip nervously. He doesn’t like being the one who makes the drama and he knows Richard gets mad easily if you don’t tell him what’s going on. But could he really tell him he doesn’t want him to push him away when friends are around?

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” he asks dryly and looks over at Taron for a short moment before focusing back on street.

“I’m just thinking,” he says and sees their apartment already.

“And now that you’re thinking you’re pushing me away?” Richard asks and sighs a bit as he parks the car.

“Oh yeah, I’m the one who’s pushing you away,” Taron growls and opens the door, closing it quickly behind him again.

Rich stays in his car for a moment his hands tight around the steering wheel. Taron was right and he knows it. He keeps on pushing T away when they are in public and he sees how it hurts him. But he just wasn’t fully ready to show it all in public. Richard gets out of the car and walks into the apartment, locking the door behind him. He stands still for a moment before throwing his keys aside and walking inside.

Taron sits on the sofa, wearing a thick sweater now and is covered in a blanket while scrolling through his phone. He glances up towards Rich and focuses back on his phone quickly. He feels like shit for leaving him in the car like that, but this behavior hurt him. It didn’t hurt the first time that Richard didn’t hold his hand or broke up their physical contact when they were out in public. It messes with Taron’s head because it’s the complete opposite to how he’s behaving at home or being alone with him.

Richard walks into the bedroom and changes into some comfortable clothes. When he comes back, he can see tears in Taron’s eyes who’s still looking at his phone. T turns off his phone and turns his head sideward looking out of the window. What was going on now?

T bites his lower lip hard and blinks the tears away. As he fails to blink them away, he throws his phone onto the couch and gets up quickly. “Gonna go for a shower,” he mumbles as he walks past by him.

Rich stands there a bit startled for a moment and grabs Taron’s phone. Did something upset him there? He unlocks it and sees an opened article about them. Richard reads it and his stomach turns. The author of the article claimed that Taron seems too clingy for Richard and seems to go on his nerves. This only made the situation worse and Rich scrolls back up to the top, turning his phone off and lying it back on the couch. He had to do something without letting Taron know he saw the article.

When Taron comes back Richard grabs him by the wrist as he passes him. T stops and looks down at him questioning. Richard pulls him down on his lap and watches him for a moment. “Whatever I did to upset you, I’m sorry,” he speaks and hopes T would open up now.

“It’s alright, I’m an idiot,” T sighs and shakes his head, “I’m sorry for snapping at you in the car.”

\- 

The next day Richard has to attend to a interview and leaves the house early already. It’ll be live on a TV show and he knows T would watch it. This was his chance. It doesn’t take long and the questions are about his relationship with Taron.

“We know you usually don’t talk about your relationships, but we still would like to try our luck,” the interviewer laughs.

“Depends on the question,” Richard answers with a small smile.

“How does it feel to live in a relationship with a men in the eye of the public? Was it hard to show it to people or did you find it easy?” She asks and watches him curiously.

Richard takes a deep breath and really hopes Taron is listening at home. “Well actually we handled this very differently. He’s very open about it and has no problem to show it being in public, which I admire him for. But I, for my part, struggled quite a lot to show the same amount of affection in public, I really don’t know why but I’m working on it,” he answers and hopes these assholes publishing this article would see how serious he was about this.

“Taron Egerton. I bet you made some people jealous with coming out as a couple,” she says and Rich chuckles at that.

“Well, I would absolutely understand people being jealous. Taron is very sweet and loving, very attentive. I still get lost in those eyes and having him near and holding his hand is making me feel safe,“ Richard explains and knows he’s more vulnerable than ever, talking that open about his boyfriend. "And falling asleep to the sound of his voice is just amazing,” he sees the happy smile on the interviewers face and can’t stop himself from returning it, “He’s perfect.”

“I didn’t expect such a detailed answer from you, but I love it,” she laughs.

“That’s why I usually don’t do that, I start talking to much,” Rich chuckles.

“Can I ask you one thing more?”

“Sure,” he smirks.

“What was the moment you knew that’s the guy you wanna be together with?” she asks.

“Dex showed me a raw recording of Taron singing Rocketman, which sent goosebumps all over my body. When we met on set, I immediately fell in love with him and I hated myself for doing that so fast. I tried to avoid him a bit which led to him thinking I don’t like him,” Rich contorts his face and they start laughing.

\- 

Richard opens the door and sees Taron stepping into the hallway. He stops in his movements and sees the tears in his eyes.

Taron walks towards him and smiles softly. “I love you so much,” he whispers and a hot tear rolls down his cheek.

“Oh baby, don’t cry. I love you too,” Rich chuckles and cups his face lovingly. He kisses him sweetly and sees the happy tears running down Taron’s cheeks, “Gosh, you’re so cute! Please let me take you out for dinner tonight.”

“Okay,” Taron nods with a happy smile and kisses him again, “That was so cute what you said about holding my hand and falling asleep to my voice,” he smiles and watches him adoringly.

“I meant every single word,” he says and kisses him on the forehead.

\- 

This evening Taron walks down the stairs wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Richard puts on his watch and looks up when he hears him coming down. “Beautiful as always,” he says with a wide smile on his face.

“I can only tell you the same,” he answers smirking.

Richard puts his phone aside and takes out a small bracelet from his jacket. He takes Taron’s hand into his and puts in on.

“Aww you got this for me?” Taron asks smiling and looks down at it.

“You’re my boyfriend and I don’t care what people think of it,” he says and pulls up his sleeve showing Taron he’s wearing the same bracelet.

“You’re so cute,” T giggles and pulls him into a tight hug. Looking over his shoulder he can see Richard’s phone turning itself on as a message appears on the screen. He looks at it closely and his eyes widen. Was that-?

Richard looks at him confused when he lets go off him and watches him grabbing his phone. “Ey, what are you doing?” he asks laughing.

“Nothing,” Taron grins and turns it on.

“Give me my phone back!” he laughs.

But Taron stares at the screen and looks up with tears in his eyes, “Am I your lockscreen?”

Richard’s cheeks flush red and he buries his face in his hands, “You weren’t supposed to see that!”

“You’re such a fucking softie,” Taron smiles and a happy tear rolls down his face looking at the picture. T took it when Rich held him close in his arms and buried his nose in his cheeks, cuddling him tightly.

“Says the one who tears up because of it,” Rich giggles and feels his throat getting tight at the sight of T. He wraps his arms around him and clears his throat.

“You’re tearing up yourself, idiot,” Taron laughs softly.

“I’m so in love with you, Taron, I’ve never been that before,” he admits and lifts his hand to fondle over his cheek, “And if I ever caused you pain by being so distant in public, I’m truly sorry and I’m trying to change it.”

Taron shakes his head and fondles over his hair, “I should have given you more time, love.”

-

After their dinner they step out of the restaurant and Richard grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. T smiles down at it and follows him all the way to their car. Rich looks at him smiling and wraps his arms around him as they reach the car. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Taron answers and watches him closely, “Can I kiss you?” he asks timidly, not knowing if that’s too much for Richard.

Rich grabs his neck and pulls him into a loving kiss, humming happily as he feels his lips underneath his own. T smiles into the kiss and cups his face, hoping the stupid paparazzi would capture that and see everything was just fine between them.


End file.
